Emerald Rush
by itweetie
Summary: Roy and Riza always seem so perfectly in control and it's getting kind of boring. So, here's a completely out of control jealous Roy Mustang pining over a very frustrated and weary Riza. Make of this what you wish.


A/N: Alright. First thing's first, I wrote this story to work out my own feelings and frustrations, so if it feels out of character and outlandish that's why. Secondly, I kind of always thought that Riza and Roy, and their relationship, are put on a pedestal. They're just too perfect – well, the fandom has created a nearly flawless image of them as individuals. But, people are not perfect and their relationship even less so. We are all human and we make mistakes, we do stupid shit, and it's fine. It's part of being human. But rarely do I see Roy and Riza portrayed in a manner that portrays them in any other way but as perfectly disciplined soldiers who never let their feelings get the better of them (well, not unless it's shameless smut, but that's a whole other beast), which is why I felt the need to write this little story about their imperfections. It's a simple and stupid idea, inspired partially by two scenes – one from One Tree Hill and the other from Suits, but it's something that has crossed my mind and I wanted to explore it.

If you find this kind of stuff interesting, let me know. I'd really like to hear other people's opinions – whether you agree, disagree or have some other issue with this wonderful ship we love so dearly.

Important notice: I decided to create two original characters for the purposes of this little experiment, but they're just cardboard cutouts I used to convey Roy and Riza's thoughts and feelings.

One other thing, I want to thank the awesome humans who have favorited, followed or reviewed my other stories. You are the best.

As per usual, I do not own anything. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Bow to the cow.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat at the bar, beer in hand, eyes on the gorgeous brunette sitting across from him – also his date for This Year's Annual Military Ball. The woman's name was Gemma Schott and she was a reporter for the Central Times. At the moment she was telling Roy all about her most recent trip to Ishval. Gemma was a renowned journalist, known for pushing the envelope and sneaking controversial ideas into her work. The story she was telling Roy at the moment was not boring – far from it actually. Yet, Roy found it hard to concentrate, and all because his Lieutenant was standing one table to the left seemingly engaged in an amusing, and much to Roy's dismay, flirtatious conversation with some tall, dark and handsome shmuck.

The smug son of a bitch was grinning at the Lieutenant all the while sizing her up with his entirely unsubtle glare. Roy felt his stomach constrict as he forced his eyes back to Gemma. His grip on the beer bottle tightened as he continued to smile and nod politely at whatever the reporter was saying. Although, feigning interest was becoming more demanding with each passing moment. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes on Gemma, they kept darting towards the Lieutenant. Roy had assumed that neither of the two women had noticed – he was wrong.

Riza sensed Roy's eyes every single time his gaze would fall on her. The Colonel had starred at her before. Both unintentionally and not, however, this was different. She'd never been on the receiving end of his reproving – and dare she say jealous look. It made her feel uneasy.

Just as Roy was about to make a witty remark about something Gemma just finished telling him about –both to keep up appearances and because he genuinely found it compelling, he caught Riza casually placing her hand on the man's forearm while giggling at something tall-dark-and-handsome said. Every semblance of coherent thought that had been developing in his mind swiftly perished. Roy assumed the man told was some kind of a joke – probably double entendre or innuendo, judging by Riza's mock glare and flutter of eyelashes. The sight of Riza Hawkeye flirting with this smug asshole made Roy want to punch the jackass straight in his perfectly squared jaw. His free hand instinctively balled into a fist against his leg. Gemma noticed him tense up, and Roy tried his best to re-center himself.

From the corner of her eye Riza could see the Colonel's jaw clenching. She wasn't wrong before. Roy Mustang was jealous. The confirmation infuriated her. And she would have been even more upset if she wasn't having such a good time with Weston. The man had an astute sense of humor, was well-read, well-mannered and it sure didn't hurt that he could be the poster boy for the Amestris Army. Standing at 6''3', with well defined muscles, perfectly shaped masculine jaw, dreamy blue eyes she could drown in if she stared at him too long and perfectly combed dark hair, Weston was definitely Riza's type – if she in fact had one. So, with that in mind, she pushed Colonel Mustang out of her sight and mind, focusing solely on her date for the night.

Roy starred in consternation as tall-dark-and-handsome took a few steps to the right and was now standing side by side with the Lieutenant – his Lieutenant, their arms and legs slightly brushing – a sight that made Roy's ears turn red and his skin grow hot. The man lifted his head and Roy realized he knew him. It was Colonel Weston from East City. Roy had never personally met the man but he'd heard stories. And not the kind of stories he'd appreciate the Lieutenant's good name being associated with. He swallowed hard, almost forgetting about the young lady sitting across from him, who had just finished saying something very important and was now eagerly awaiting his response.

Roy, of course, hadn't been listening for quite some time and was now looking at her blankly, desperately searching for words he knew would never came. He started fidgeting and his eyes, possessed by a will of their own, shot in the direction of his adjutant. This time Gemma did not pretend not to notice. She shook her head, mumbling something about how she should have listened to the rumors, and left Roy alone with his pestering thoughts.

Reluctantly, Roy averted his eyes and forced his gaze on the empty bottle in his right hand. He waved to the waiter, deciding it was time to graduate to something with a bit more kick. In a matter of seconds, a glass of the finest whisky was sitting firmly in his hand and Roy took a greedy sip. Glancing over to the table to his left, Roy watched as his Lieutenant surprisingly shamelessly flirted with Weston who didn't hold back either. The sight made him bristle.

Apparently, liquid courage really did do wonders. The Martini she had been sipping gave Riza the bravado to flirt, quite openly and suggestively, with the handsome man who had somehow managed to insert himself into her personal space. To her surprise, she welcomed his advances. However, she could still feel the Colonel's eyes on her, but she decided to keep ignoring him and have a good time.

Sitting on the edge of his chair, Roy watched as Weston excused himself from the table and headed for the restrooms – the opening Roy had been waiting for. He picked up his glass from the bar and headed straight for the Lieutenant. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say once he got there, but that didn't stop his legs from moving at a dangerously fast pace. She saw him approaching and graced him with one of her glares and her trademark timid smile, sending shivers down Roy's spine. Ignoring the reactions of his body Roy maintained his cool façade.

"Having fun Lieutenant?" Roy snarked, settling on Riza's left side, previously occupied by Colonel Weston.

Riza took a step to the left, obviously taken aback by the Colonel's sudden and unusual proximity. "Uhm… Yes, Sir." Her voice emitted an unmistakable note of bewilderment and what Roy assumed was a hint of ire. "As a matter of fact, I am." Riza flashed him another brief smile, then took a sip of her Martini, unsure what to make of the Colonel's unusual behavior.

Roy observed her for a moment. She wasn't drunk. She'd had a drink or two, but she was nowhere near the inebriated state that would affect her ability to think clearly. He also noticed she looked absolutely stunning in her sleek black dress, her long blonde hair swaying over her shoulders and just the slightest trace of makeup.

She looked at him quizzically, eyebrows creased, and Roy realized he'd been starring for an inappropriate amount of time and entirely too eagerly. _Head out of the gutter, Mustang_ – he berated himself.

Leaning into her side ever so slightly, just close enough to whisper into her ear. "He's not good enough for you." Roy uttered and with that he made his leave, heading for the balcony located conveniently behind them. He had no idea what had possessed him to say that but he knew he had to get away from her before he said – or worst yet, did something else he would most certainly regret in the morning.

Roy hadn't realized he was being followed until he stepped into the cool breeze outside and was promptly startled by the Lieutenant's voice coming from behind him – an undercurrent of anger palpable in her tone.

"What did you just say to me?" She demanded.

Roy turned sharply and was shocked to see Riza Hawkeye's usually calm and composed figure visibly flustered and uncharacteristically exasperated. "Riza–" He started but found himself at a complete loss for words. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't planned this far ahead. He hadn't planned at all.

Riza flinched at the use of her first name and decided to forgo the formalities herself. "Who the hell do you think you are to say that to me, Roy?" She emphasized the last word as if it were an insult. "You are way out of line."

Roy opened his mouth to mount a response, but Riza cut him off. Again. "Last I checked worrying about your subordinates' love lives wasn't part of your job description." Her voice was starting to tremble and she hated herself for it.

Roy was stunned. What the hell was she saying? Subordinates? Job description? "It's not about that." The words came out louder and sharper than he had intended them to. "I was just… I was trying to look out for you." He bit his lower lip, teeth coming dangerously close to breaking skin. "I was trying to protect you." He added.

This triggered Riza even more and she could no longer contain her irritation. "Trying to look protect me? What gave you the idea I need you to protect me? And from what? From having a perfectly pleasant evening with a man who seems to be genuinely interested in me? From the possibility of actually having a life? What exactly were you protecting me from?" She paused to lick her lips, shaking her head in disbelief at this absurd conversation they were having at an Army Ball of all places. Something flickered in her eyes. "It's not for you to protect me. I'm more than capable of fending for myself." This time her voice wasn't angry or even slightly agitated, it was aloof, which hurt Roy even more.

"I'm always gonna wanna protect you, Riza. You know that. You should know that by now. You're–" For the umptieth time this damn night, Roy was out of words. She was what? What was he trying to say? "You're…" Roy was stuttering, so unlike him, eyes fixed on the blonde woman before him, gasping but no words came out, "You're–" He repeated once more, nothing followed.

But Riza wasn't gonna let this one go. "Please, finish that thought. I'm what, Roy?" Her eyes were darker now – cold. She looked at him with eyes that clearly declared a challenge – one Roy was not willing to take. However…

Roy sighed, "You know what you are to me…" He muttered – his words barely audible. Roy took a few tentative steps towards her. "What you mean to me." He finished, stopped just a few feet away from her.

Riza shook her head, taking a sharp step back. "No, I don't know." This was a half-lie, but she was fed up with just about everything. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system, perhaps it was the years of pretending. Most likely, a combination of both.

Roy let out a desperate sight once again. "You're important to me, Riza." His voice was hoarse, and surprisingly sincere.

"Important how?" She countered, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Riza… I... You…" Stuttering, Roy struggled to find the words, yet again. There were just no words. Not ones he could say anyway.

"Important how?" She echoed her question with even more ferocity, starring him down. Roy felt paralyzed by her brown eyes. He wanted to say something, he did. Instead, he let his head fall down, letting out a muffled sigh in resignation.

"I have to go," she let out a sigh and turned on her heel. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was shivering. Her heart was pounding dangerously loud and fast. Her head buzzing – not from the alcohol. She moved to leave, but Roy's voice made her stop.

"Riza, wait. I…" He fumbled, debating internally whether to take a step in her direction – both literal and metaphorical. He chickened out.

"Good night, Roy." Riza headed for the door, ignoring the sound of her name this time. She returned to her table, where Weston was waiting for her, determined not to let what just happened ruin her night.

Roy watched as the Lieutenant, his Lieutenant – Riza continued flirting with Weston, as he headed to the bar to get thoroughly wasted.


End file.
